oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Brimhaven Agility Arena
Brimhaven Agility Arena is an -training . It can be found in the east of , run by , who will charge 200 for access. Objective The object of the minigame is to tag pillars located in the arena in order to get s. The arena is made of twenty-five platforms arranged in a 5x5 square, each with a single pillar except for northeastern platform, which has the exit. Between each pair of adjacent platforms is an obstacle which must be passed, usually using the skill. If the player fails to pass the obstacle, they will take damage. How to play One pillar of the twenty-four is the "active" pillar. The active pillar changes every 60 seconds. When this pillar is tagged, the player becomes "active". Every subsequent pillar they tag will result in the player getting one . Completing the Karamja Elite diaries will allow the player to have a 10% chance at getting two tickets instead. If the player does not reach the next active pillar within 60 seconds, they will turn "inactive" and must hit the next active pillar again to become "active". What to take When going to the Agility Arena, there are some items which should be taken: *1600 to pay * - The player should take food which heals less than 20 per bite; if the player has over 20 Hitpoints when they take damage, they will take more damage than if they had under 20 Hitpoints. The ideal food would be something which heals high, but in multiple bites. **Medium healing fish such as s work decently well and are easy to obtain ** s are easily obtainable by thieving in ** s heal 22 per slot as well as boost agility level by 5 ** s are relatively easy to obtain and heal 22 per slot ** s heal the most per slot for 4 times 16, but are expensive and risky to use if trying not to heal above 20 ** heal 5 times 5 strawberries for 25 hitpoints per slot. However, they are harder to obtain. ** combined with the , level 60+ and a few pieces of weight-reducing clothing should allow players to last indefinitely or very long without food * /3 for the 10% experience bonus, or for additional chance to gain double tickets * s or s - if the player fails Darts obstacles, these will recover lost Agility levels * or other *(Optional) Something stackable to do between waiting for tickets to move, such as s and , s and , or stuff to Getting there *Take the boat from (costs 30 ) to and walk. *Use an to teleport to and walk. *Take a boat from (30 coins) to . *Use your to teleport to the and run north-east to the boat. *Activate and take 's carts (10-200 coins) to Brimhaven. *Move your to Brimhaven and walk. *Travel via to the (code ), blow the to transport to Brimhaven (requires completion of the quest). *Create a redirected by using a on a House teleport tablet and selecting Brimhaven (costs 775 points). *Travel via s, if you have planted one in Brimhaven. *Using the Fight Cave and walking. Obstacles The obstacles in between each platform can be seen below. If a player has level 99 in , they will never fail the obstacles. No requirement Low wall *Chance of failure: Practically zero *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 8 Rope swing *Chance of failure: Medium-high *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 20 Log balance *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 12 Ledge *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 16 Plank balance *Chance of failure: Player-determined. There is 100% success rate on the correct plank, which changes every minute. The "bad" planks have chunks of wood missing from the sides. *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 6 Pillars *Chance of failure: very low *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 18 Monkey bars *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 14 Rope balance *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 10 Sawblade *Chance of failure: Player-determined; run past the sawblade while it is lowered *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: None Level 20 obstacles Spiked floor *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 24 Pressure pads *Chance of failure: Medium-high *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 26 Hand-holds *Chance of failure: Extremely high *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 22 Level 40 obstacles Spinning blades *Chance of failure: High *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 28 Darts *Chance of failure: High. Failure will result in temporarily losing 2 Agility levels. *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 30 Tips *At lower levels the gain from cashing in fewer may outweigh the value of saving for the better "exchange rate" (and cost of re-entering the arena). *After tagging a pillar, players should go back to the centre platform. They can get to any platform fairly quickly from the centre platform. *Players should try to memorise the general layout of the arena so that they can tell which route would be the best to use to reach their target. Avoiding dart traps should be a priority if no means of stat recovery are brought. *The nearest bank is located in . Players may wish to bank their tickets every so often in case they die; as tickets are untradeable, no-one else can salvage them for you. Players may also bring some coins with them and take a from ranging from 10 to 200gp per ride to for faster banking. *Two or three s may help to recover lowered Agility levels from the poison darts. *For every Agility level players have above 40, they will receive an additional 5 experience per ticket. This +5 experience bonus is applied after the 10% experience bonus from the medium task rewards. Rewards For each pillar successfully tagged while active, the player will be awarded with a . Players who have completed the Elite tasks in the will have a 10% chance to receive two tickets upon tagging a pillar. These can be traded in with for the following rewards: :Note: The reward from the tickets is increased by 5 per ticket for each level above 40. Trivia * When players dodge the darts in the darts obstacle, a cut scene appears in which the character dodges the darts in slow motion, a reference to the science fiction film . * The examine text on the monkey bars says "Now, I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP," This is a reference to the classic Disney film . * The examine text for one set of pillars reads: "It's a small step for a player, a giant leap for player kind," a reference to Neil Armstrong's words as the . Armstrong had said,"That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." Category:Minigames Category:Locations Category:Agility Category:Agility courses Category:Brimhaven